Talk:Shaco/@comment-25368309-20151111205440
Well then, bros. Pre-Season Time. Let's talk Shaco. First of all, the offical Shaco Changes: E slows attack speed and Neutral Monster Buffs on the Clone as well as a Timer for it. Attackspeed Slow is nice so far i guess, haven't taken any more damage in the jungle then pre-patch and your clear is no more RNG dependent. His Clone is getting the neutral monster buffs, still can't believe it, it actually happend ;_; You can now use his Clone for its intended purpose, juking and tricking. It's as nice as it sounds. Timer isn't really important after all, but one day you are eventually able to use that for some strategic (and downright hilarious) reason. For Items, it got somewhat worse I guess: I have no clue about the new talisman and machete, we'll have to see. Not really any changes to Chilling Smite. Warrior has no more Flat Armor Penetration, or as I like to call it, "Farewell-Squishy-Stat", your E will deal a shit-ton of damage tho. Tiamat's there a lot faster because of the reduced cost and the active still remains so you can still deal a lot of Damage during Ganks, the removal of Cleave on Tiamat however nerfs his clear a lot. The increased costs on Ravenous are as horrible as they are unneeded. Trinity Force is a freakin disaster. Except for the CDR, every stat for Shaco was turned into worse while the Cost was increased even more, I don't get it. Everything else has a ton of crit chance, which is most likely a wasted stat on Shaco, more about Stattik and Firecannon later. Maybe go for Youmuu's now, as it still has the Flat Armor Pen and no more useless Crit Chance. The Crossbows seem like a nice situational Choice for annoying Tanks and Healers. Maybe, and just maybe Phantom Dancer could get a lot better for Shaco, exspecially DPS SHaco, even if I don't exactly know how he's gotta work against all the ADCs. New Iceborn Gauntlet could work for Shaco tho, it seems a bit weird but i'll test it as an Armor Choice with offensive support. New Ionian Boots are great for chilling Smite and Ignite, offering great burst combos even more often. The split-pushing factor of SS got increased, which could be nice for Shaco if it wouldn't get even more stupid crit chance. Same Problem with Firecannon, it's a nice chunk of burst (even tho the damage can't crit, unfortunatly) but still, it has so much crit chance that it's probably not worth buying over another AD Item. Masteries. You ''do ''lose the CDR on summoners but the cunning tree looks stunning :^) I'm not exactly sure if you should go for keystone Warlords or Fervor, as the Crit Healing is useless for an Assassination because you engage with one of your only Crits while the bonus attack speed is nice however. Fervor maybe takes too long to charge up to be efficent. Maybe i'll test out Thunderlords and Stormraider tonight. All in all, I guess Shaco will see a lot more attention as ADCs are going to be all around now and we all know what kind of relation Shaco has towards ADCs... >:^] I have the unpleasant feeling of Lee becoming Meta again, so that's terrible, but after all, Shaco's gonna have a pretty neat Season I guess.